The invention relates to a two-component mortar composition, consisting of a water component and mineral mortar held separately from the water component in a capsule or cartridge, for fixing anchoring elements in a drilled hole in a substrate and, more generally, to hardenable mortar compositions.
A capsule described in European Patent Application EP-A 502 348 for a composite anchor contains a mineral mortar component and a separately held water component. The mortar, on account of its low density and consequently high volume proportion, is located in the larger outer chamber, while the water component is located in the smaller inner chamber.
Cartridges which contain either just the mineral mortar or, in a two-chamber cartridge, both components of the hardened mortar compound held separately from one another prior to use are also known for working up or hardening mortar to form hardened mortar compounds. Mixing of the two components is effected either in the cartridge, by adding water, or in the case of the two-chamber cartridge, by forcing or extruding the two components through a mixing nozzle.
The low bulk density of the mineral mortar necessitates a large-volume container which is considerably larger than the filling volume after the two components have been mixed. Because of the unequal volume ratios between the two components and the great affinity between mortar and water, lumps form as the two components are being mixed and forced from a cartridge, and these lumps tend to create blockages in the mixing nozzle. If the two components are introduced by a capsule into the drilled hole to be filled, driving in of the composite anchor can similarly be hampered, or completely blocked, by formation of lumps in the drilled hole.